


Neverland twins

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Caroline is Felix’s twin sister and they live in neverland with Peter Pan and because of him they have a gift that they find mostly annoying and learn to accept it
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Felix, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 6





	Neverland twins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic. I'm excited for people to read this fic and to see what everyone's reaction's are. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter. I haven't forgot my other fics I'm working on those too. 
> 
> I love reading your comments to any of the fics, seeing you leave kudos and follow too.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or once upon a time

It gets lonely in Neverland, kids only come visit in their dreams. Peter Pan has ventured off the island and into a little town. There he plays his enchanted pipe and children come to him and dance and be free and he will choose which ones to bring back with him to neverland.

Unfortunately for him the town he went to his son Rumplestiltskin and grandson Baelfire live and his grandson was called by the pipe. Meaning his son found them and was not happy his father was trying to take his son away. After Rumpleskiltskin cheated playing their game by using magic to send his son and him home. Peter Pan got bored and left not taking any of the boys with him.

As he is flying back to neverland he notices out of the corner of his eye a tall blonde boy closing his window. Why was he not beckoned by the piper. Peter turns back and flies up to the window and watches as the tall blonde boy flips his sheets back gets in bed and blows out the candle next to his bed and lays down on the bed. He continues to watch as the blonde gets comfortable in bed flips backs and forth. Eventually he falls asleep and Peter is still watching him he is hypnotized by this boy why did he not hear his pipe. The obvious answer is the blonde is loved since the pipe is only heard by Boys who feel unloved, abandoned and lost.

As the sun is coming up Peter flies away from the window.

Xxx

All day Peter tries to busy himself on Neverland but his mind always go back to that blonde who did not hear his piper. He would be a wonderful lost boy. He's tall so his height would intimate people.

He is by his thinking tree. Where he became Peter Pan and gave up his son when he gets the idea why not go talk to the blonde ask him why he didn't hear the pipe.

He flies off and is at the blondes window seal a little while later.

Xxx

He sees the blonde boy come into his room followed by a long blonde haired girl they are in the middle of a conversation Peter raises his hand to knock when he thinks better of it. Right now he just wants the blonde boy with shaggy mid length blonde hair. He never had siblings and he only had one son.

After the blonde girl leaves the blonde boy goes to take his shirt off and Peter knocks on the window, startling the blonde he pulls his shirt back down and looks around and there is a brown haired teenager looking at him from outside his window.

He pulls his window up and they both stare at each other. Peter now knows why the pipe did not work the blonde is not a boy he's a teenager.

"Who are you?" Felix looks out the window and sees Peter floating. "How are you doing that?"

"Peter Pan, and it's magic. How would you like to come with me to an island where you never age, there's no rules and you can do whatever you want."

Felix looks back at his closed door. "Leave my sister. Can we take her with us."

Peter wants a group of boys as his lost boys. "No, you'll be leaving her but be gaining the ability to never age and have fun all the time."

Felix looks at the wall his bed is up against on the other side of the wall is his sister Caroline's dresser and mirror. He does not want to leave his sister, they are twins so they've never been without the other for a long period of time. Felix is three minutes older then Caroline. Sometimes it's like they share a brain because they are so in sync. He can not imagine a world where he does not have his sister or his sister does not have him. On the other hand the brunette teen floating outside his window makes some intriguing remarks.

Peter outstretches his hand to the blonde. "Come with me or stay here." Peter notices the hesitation from Felix. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

Felix watches him fly off into the night.

Xxx

The next morning Caroline leans over and whispers to her brother who is sitting next to her at their dinning room table. "Were you talking to someone last night I heard voices coming from your room?"

Felix whispers back "Later." as he puts his spoon full of oatmeal in his mouth.

Caroline follows him into his bedroom. "So a brunette flying teenager named Peter Pan has asked you to come live on his island with him?"

Felix sitting on the bed nods. "Can I come too?"

"He said he only wanted boys."

Caroline scoffs as she sits down next to him. "Did you tell him we are a package deal."

"Yeah and he still wants just me."

As she gets up to leave because they have to get dressed for their tutor she tells him. "I hope you and Peter Pan are happy together on his island."

Felix throws his pillow at her she laughs.

Xxx

Their tutor sometimes calls them the wrong name even though they are different genders they look alike, today was no different. Halfway through their third lesson the tutor has mistaken them five times already.

Felix leans over and whispers into his sisters ear. "Our parents need to hire a new tutor, it's not like we wear the same clothes."

She nods.

Xxx

That night Peter comes up to the window again. As Felix places his hand in Peter's outstretched hand and steps up on the ledge Caroline in her room next to Felix's is tired of hearing voices coming from her brothers room and goes over to see who he is talking to. As she opens his door she sees him fly out of his window into the night sky.

She runs over to the window and yells. "Felix!" No one replies her brother is gone Into the night.

She slumps down under his window and cries.

Xxx

Felix and Peter fly down into a jungle and tumble on to the ground. Once they both stand up Peter looks over to his new friend. "Welcome to neverland."

Felix looks around and its dark but its being illuminated by the moon all he sees are trees and bushes.

Peter takes him through the trees and to a campsite. "This is where we will live, We will get more boys and call them the lost boys. You will be my right hand man. Leader of the lost boys."

Felix looks around there's a fire in the middle of logs and trees around. He is impressed by Peter's vision.

Xxx

The next day Peter gifts Felix with a pair of maroon pants a brown long sleeve shirt, black mid calf boots with a buckle on the sides, black scarf and a green cloak.

A couple days later Peter notices Felix is sitting on a log near the fire staring in to it the cloak hood over his head. He sits down next to him and pulls out a dagger and hands it to Felix. "Here."

Felix looks back at him as he takes the dagger. "What's this for?"

"Case someone tries to kill you." Peter can tell Felix is sad but he wants to know more. Felix fascinates him they are complete opposites. Before Peter become this he had no money, loved drinking, didn't want his son. He sees Felix in this two floor white home, had family, people who love him.

"What is this look?"

Felix look up from the dagger. "I wish I had said goodbye to my sister. Our mom is a socialite and our dad is distant so it's just Caroline and I we do everything together. When I told her about you she told me if I told you that her and I are a package deal when I told her that you wanted only boys she was sad she played it off well but I could tell."

Peter did only want preteens in his lost boys but he's not considering Felix as a lost boy so if he brought the sister to the island she wouldn't be considered a lost boy either. For some reason Peter wants to make Felix happy he doesn't like seeing Felix sad.

"Explore the island and I'll be back with a surprise."

Felix watches as Peter disappears into the trees. He has no clue what the surprise is going to be.

Xxx

Caroline is getting ready for sleep that night she pulls back the blankets and has one knee in bed when the windows burst open and a dark shadow flies in and grabs her she screams and tries to hit it but it doesn't let go and flies back out of the window her parents run into the room as their daughter is flying out.

Xxx

The shadow drops her into the forest and it's dark she tumbles onto the ground. There's nothing but trees and bushes around her. She takes a breath she's scared she just wants to find her twin brother she guesses this is where he is since he too flew out of the window but his seemed more friendly.

"Welcome to Neverland, do you mind if I call you a lost girl."

Caroline turns and in the darkness she can see a brown haired teenage boy leaning against a tree. "Call me whatever you want, do you have my brother Felix?"

Peter smiles at her. "He's exploring the island come into the light."

She moved into the glow of light coming from his lantern. He notices her features: Felix has short shaggy dirty blonde hair Caroline has long dirty blonde hair, Felix has grey eyes where Caroline has blue green. They both have strong cheek bones and a look that says don't mess with me i will kill you."

"Your twins."

"Yes Felix didn't tell you that."

Peter keeps looking at her in the light. "He did I just wanted to see it for myself. What do you say about working for me, you get to be reunited with your brother and I get help on a search."

Caroline squints her eyes she doesn't know if she can trust Peter for one he hasn't personally told her who he is. She only knows he's Peter is because Felix told her. "Help you on what search."

"In due time want to go see Felix?"

"Who are you?"

Peter turns around and smirks at her both of his new friends have a questionable fire in them. It will serve them well on what he wants. "Peter Pan."

Xxx

Peter leads them through the trees and back to the campsite where the fire is still burning and logs around. As Peter is handing her a green cloak, brown long sleeve shirt, Maroon jeans, brown scarf and black knee length lace up wedge booties with a dagger they hear.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding you." Caroline turns around to see Felix in the outfit she was just given.

Felix brings his twin sister over to the log he was sitting on before. "Your not supposed to be here, our parents lose one child they still have one the lose both children not good."

Caroline looks up at him really studying his face. "So I was just supposed to live the rest of my life without my twin brother thinking he was kidnapped or worse dead our parents will be fine they will never know I'm gone since we are leaving now that I found you."

Peter who had been sitting near the fire watching this stands up and announces. "You can't leave neverland without my permission and I don't want you to leave, it gets lonely here and I want to create a group of boys and one girl of course to help me get what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"A heart."

Caroline and Felix look at each other confused. Caroline scrunches up her nose but it's Felix who answers. "A heart, why?"

"All in due time now, I'm going to give you a gift."

He waves his hand over the twins. They look at each other "Nothing happened."

"This is a terrible gift."

Both blondes gasp and jump away from each other their eyes widen. "Did I just hear you in my head."

"What did you do?"

Peter smirks at them and raises an eyebrow. "I made it so you can talk telepathy and watch." He pinches Caroline and Felix feels her pain.

Caroline slaps Peter's hand away. As she is progress all that has happened tonight Felix rubs his temple. "Think quieter I can't hear my own thoughts."

She glares at him and he glares back at her.

"So do we sleeping on the ground?"

Peter smirks and waves his fingers for them to follow him. They go through some trees and hidden away is three tree houses with beds.

Xxx

The next morning the three are sitting by the fire and Felix turns to his sister. "You think to much, even last night after we went to bed I could hear it."

"Well one of us has to be the smart twin."

Felix reaches over and pokes her in the forehead. "Be quiet."

She scrunches up her face.

Xxx

Over the years Caroline has had to watch Peter and Felix flirt with each other, at first it was subtle at first longing looks, Peter would take Felix dagger even though he has one their fingers would linger against each other. It was only the three of them on neverland for what seemed like forever but was only a decade.

It only took eight years for Peter and Felix to come together. Caroline is asleep one night and a scream wakes her up she sits straight up in bed and grabs her dagger and gets ready to investigate when she hears moans through out the trees. She puts her dagger away when she hears the moans.

The next morning she sits down next to Felix at the fire. "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

Over the years they've learned not to think so loud so the other could hear and to control this ability Peter gave them. "The strangest thing last night I was asleep then I was awoken by a scream and moans. It wasn't a scream of help I'm dying but an excited scream, did you hear it?"

Felix looks over at his sister they both know what the other is not saying you don't need to be linked to guess. "Must of missed it."

"Well I Hope who ever's scream and moans they were they had a good time. Plus I want to say I told you so."

"For what?"

Caroline smiles at his annoyed look. "When you told me about Peter I told you I hope you and Peter have fun on the island."

Xxx

After a decade of just being the three of them Peter comes back from skull rock and declares. "I've sent the shadow out to get some lost boys."

Caroline gets to the line of trees to exit the campsite when Peter feels a tingle in body. "Wait someone just arrived in neverland."

Caroline turns back around and Felix picks up his club and hands Caroline hers.

Xxx

As they are walking through the jungle they are having a conversation in their minds as not not alert the person on the shores. "Since you and Peter hook up sometimes and we are getting new boys who will be the mom and who will be the dad I will be the cool aunt."

Felix glares at her and she raises her eyebrows and raises her shoulders. "I'm just saying you'll need to be quieter."

"We are not loud, since there is not a we."

"So waking up in the middle of the night to moans and excited yells and feeling excitement when it's not mine and I've noticed you coming out of his tree house putting your cloak back on and vise versa plus your tree house is next to mine."

Felix stops and puts his arm out stopping her too. She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "You feel my excitement?"

"Yes it would appear that after a decade what ever this is, is growing. We can now sense the other emotions."

"Feel this emotion."

Caroline scoffs and sends it right back.

Both blondes come out of the jungle on to the shores and see a blonde women in a green dress looking around. "Welcome to neverland."

"Who are you?"

The new blonde turns around and sees the two people who have come out of the jungle both have the hoods of their cloaks up, daggers in their belt loop and a club in one hand resting over their shoulder.

"Tinker bell."


End file.
